Splinter
by ItHurtsToSmile
Summary: what if clark wasn't angey about lana but lex. ClarkLex slash


Title: Splinter.

Author: ItHurtsToSmile.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, great, now you've depressed me, thanks.

Summary: What if Clark wasn't angry about Lana but about Lex.

Clark watched as Lana kissed Lex, his blood boiled with anger. How could she kiss Lex, she had always said she hated him and Lex acted like she was just an irritating kid with a princess complex. Clark was angrier than he'd ever been before and getting even seemed like the best idea he'd heard. He super sped into the mansion and pulled the electrics from the wall, taking out the lights in one fell swoop. He knew Lex would come to investigate and it was exactly what he wanted, he waited till he heard Lex leave Lana and sped into the room to confront her.

"Clark!" she exclaimed, "Everyone's looking for you."

"I know." He sneered, advancing on her, "I saw something recently that makes me mad."

"Clark, you're ill. The rocks, its making you see things. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, right?" she said placing a hand on his arm.

Clark shook her off scowling, "I saw you kiss him Lana. I don't know how you made him love you. How could you hurt me like that? You're just like all the rest. You want to take away everyone and everything that I love. You don't want me to be happy. Because you can't have me, you'll take away the person I love more than anything else, is that it?" his voice rose in volume as he advanced on her again. Lana grabbed the gun from Lex's desk and pointed it at Clark with a shaking hand, "I don't want to hurt you Clark." She wavered.

Clark sneered, "I want to hurt you." He growled and swung her against the wall, crushing her wrist till she dropped the gun. Then he threw her across the room, watching gleefully as she smashed through a few things before hitting the wall.

"I always wanted to do that." He remarked when she didn't move. Then he listened carefully for Lex's footsteps. He was running. Clark yelled his name and set off in the direction the footsteps had gone, using every trick he had to locate Lex in the huge castle. Lex was hiding, in a storage space. Clark yelled his name once more, and then went after him.

"Clark, please." He begged, "What did you do to Lana?"

Clark's face darkened with anger and hurt, "why do you care about her?" he asked.

When Lex didn't answer, Clark knew his worst fears had been confirmed. He grabbed Lex and held him against the wall by the throat with one hand.

"How could you do this to me? I trusted you Lex. I thought you were different. I thought you loved me, but no, you're just like them. You made me believe and as soon as my back was turned I see you kissing her." He ranted as Lex gasped for breath.

"Clark, stop!" came a familiar voice.

Clark looked around himself in confusion and then the events of the day came flooding back and he realised what he'd done.

"Oh god, Lex!" he thought and raced to Lex's side, automatically checking his pulse and breathing. He was unconscious.

"Oh god." He murmured repeatedly as he scooped Lex into his arms, trying to stop the tears that wanted to escape his squeezed shut eyelids.

"Clark!" came Lana's worried voice from behind him and he turned slowly, opening his eyes.

Lana had Lex's security team with her and she looked at the scene before her as tears began to trickle down his cheeks then said, "oh god, Clark, what have you done?"

Clark paced in front of the hospital room door, trying to get up the courage to go in. he had hurt Lex badly, over something he'd imagined. He'd gotten angry over something he'd had no right to, and he'd said some things he didn't think he could take back. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before entering the room. Chloe was sat at Lex's bedside and she smiled at him before mentioning something about coffee and leaving. Lex was sat up against the pillows and he looked okay. Clark moved closer with a tentative smile. He opened his mouth to speak but Lex interrupted.

"Chloe told me what happened. How you were infected by the silver rock and it made you see things, gave you extraordinary powers. I understand. It's just a good thing you snapped out of it when you did."

Clark gave a wavering smile and sat in Chloe's vacated seat. "I'm sorry Lex. I hurt you, I can't bear that. And I had no right to do or say the things I did. It's up to you who you kiss and I know I imagined that but I shouldn't have got as mad as I did." Clark blushed and looked away. Lex's face was so open and Clark knew he'd hurt Lex more than just physically. He half-jumped when a hand tangled in his hair, turning him back to look at Lex.

"Did you mean what you said to Lana and to me? About love? Or was it the rock?" Lex asked gently.

Clark blushed even more, "I meant it, it's not exactly how I wanted you to find out." He answered in a small voice.

"And the other stuff? You said you trusted me, that you believed I loved you, that I was different from the others."

Clark nodded, unable to talk because of the unshed tears clouding his eyes and choking up his throat.

"Clark, look at me." Lex murmured, stroking his hair.

Clark bit his lip and looked up. Lex was smiling the soft smile that Clark had come to think of as his own, "Clark, you were right. I tried to deny it for so long but I realised it last night when I heard you were ill. I love you Clark Kent."

Clark gaped for a moment then gave a 100 watt smile like only he could. Lex tugged him closer and Clark perched on the edge of the bed. Lex smiled again and brushed a hand over Clark's cheek before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. Clark sighed happily, settling his hands on Lex's hips. He knew now that everything was gonna be okay.

If you spot the pop culture reference, say in your review. The first to reply with it gets a one-shot all of their own. Anything they want.

Bee. Xxx.


End file.
